Story Mode
Story Mode is where the original characters from the comic appear as your rivals in the story. Your mission in story mode is to race against these characters and defeat them. In addition, one of the features of this game is "Tuning (Step-Up)." Being able to tune your car (step-up) is a feature of Story Mode. In Story Mode, you first choose your rival's level, then select an opponent out of the rivals that are of the selected level. You can freely change the levels and rivals within the time limit. You win if you cross the finish line before your rivals (characters from the original comic book), and you lose if your rivals cross it before you. The game ends if the remaining time reaches zero. You have to race one-on-one or in a group of three or more depending on the story. Episodes 1 - 10: The Return of Devil Z This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 1 to 3. This the story of how Akio, Reina, Black Bird and Ishida got to know each other and the origin story of Devil Z. Part 1 # Encounter # Unquenchable Soul # Jun "Hell's Tuner" Kitami # Devil Z # Blackbird Part 2 # Each Wish # Desire # Memories of My Brother # Premonition # Those Possessed Episodes 11 - 15: Perfect GT-R This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 3 to 5. You'll experience an ultra high-speed Wangan line battle with Hiramoto and Harada. # Call of the R # Indelible Wind # Z31 # Real Dragon # Those that Leave and Those Left Episodes 16 - 20: Akasaka Straight This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 5 to 8. This part of the story focuses on a battle with the ex-metropolitan highway runner, Masaki. Can you reach 300 km/h on the tricky C1 inbound course? # The Legendary S30 # RGO # The Rotary Engine # The Akasaka Straight (1st Half) # The Akasaka Straight (2nd Half) Episodes 21 - 30: Monster Machine This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 8 to 13. Enjoy the wild driving and wild stories of the tuners who are crazy about Keiichiro Aizawa's Supra. Part 1 # New Belt Line # The Phantom Speed Liner # Part 2 # Episodes 31 - 40: R200 Club This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 13 to 16. Race against members of the R200 Club and admire Kuroki's passion for the 33R Part 1 # Part 2 # Episodes 41 - 50: Hanshin Expressway Circuit This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 16 to 20. Take part in a race against Eiji Kamiya, a racer from Osaka who drives a Lancer Evolution. Don't miss this race on the Hanshin Expressway Circuit. Part 1 # Part 2 # Episodes 51 - 60: The Legendary FC This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 20 to 24. Join a race with Kijima, who will show you his obsession with the FC3S type RX-7, a "classic" car. Part 1 # Part 2 #